Audio speakers or loudspeakers are ubiquitous on many devices used by individuals, including televisions, stereo systems, computers, smart phones, and many other consumer devices. Generally speaking, an audio speaker is an electroacoustic transducer that produces sound in response to an electrical audio signal input.
Given its nature as a mechanical device, an audio speaker may be subject to damage caused by operation of the speaker, including overheating and/or overexcursion, in which physical components of the speaker are displaced too far a distance from a resting position. To prevent such damage from happening, speaker systems often include control systems capable of controlling audio gain, audio bandwidth, and/or other components of an audio signal to be communicated to an audio speaker.
However, existing approaches to speaker system control have disadvantages. For example, many such approaches model speaker operation based on measured operating characteristics, but employ linear models. Such linear models may adequately model small signal behavior, but may not sufficiently model nonlinear effects to a speaker caused by larger signals. As another example, some existing approaches model nonlinear behavior, but such models are often mathematically complex, often requiring additional design complexity, cost, and processing resources.